The present invention disclosed herein relates to a device packing facility and method using phthalate and a device processing apparatus utilizing the phthalate.
When a device such as a semiconductor chip is manufactured, a packaging process for mounting the device on the other device such as a substrate is performed. Particularly, a 3D packaging technology for a 3D IC by mounting one chip on the other chip facilitates more high-density packing. Thus, shorter chip-to-chip connection a high degree of freedom in line layout may be realized to manufacture a high-performance IC.
In general, flux is used in a semiconductor packaging process while one device is mounted on the other device. The flux may be applied to a contact portion between the devices to adhere to each other.
However, the flux is harmful to the human body. In addition, if the flux remains on the device, the flux may interrupt a normal operation of the device to deteriorate performance of the device. Thus, in the typical semiconductor packaging process using the flux, it is necessary to perform processes of cleaning and drying the devices so as to remove the flux remaining on the devices after the devices are attached and bonded to each other.